I Won't Cast Away My Spirit
is chapter 98 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Yolda and her two soldiers are stunned at the destruction in fear as Yuka excitingly declares to crush everyone on her robot. As Yolda wonders what the robot is, Himekawa praises Yuka and explains that she found "Crazy Frog", a rare machine with 1/80 of a chance of spawning. Controlling Crazy Frog, Yuka performs a drive shoot, winding up one of its legs back and kicking the destroyed tank over Yolda and her soldiers. Everyone on Himekawa’s team is confused while Lamia, sitting on Crazy Frog next to Yuka, thinks to herself how unfair the game is. Izabella reports Crazy Frog’s guard down. Yuka becomes overexcited and turns to Kanzaki sitting next to him in the computer room telling him how much the game is. In response, Kanzaki angrily tells her to look back on her computer screen. The shell Izabella sent from her remaining tank hits Crazy Frog. She instructs her soldiers to load the second shell. En repeats her orders, to which one of the soldiers becomes annoyed at him. Spotting Izabella, Yuka counterattacks with a so-called "Yukachi Kick", destroying the other tank held by En’s team. En panics and holds on to Izabella as they, among their soldiers, evacuate the destruction. Izabella tells him to stop struggling. Meanwhile, Yuka becomes even more overexcited while Lamia becomes annoyed. Yuka begins to perform a so-called "Yukachi Tap Dance" and tap dances with Crazy Frog, destroying even more of the scenery around them. Kanzaki is starting to get annoyed at Yuka, but Furuichi feels optimistic that their team can win, preventing the world from erupting in flames. Suddenly, Yuka steps on a mine. Himekawa scolds her for her overexcitement while Kanzaki warns her of an incoming rocket being launched at Crazy Frog and tells her to run. Yuka claims to be running but accidentally triggers another mine. Furuichi tells her to calm down and reminds her that the fate of mankind depends on them. Eventually, Crazy Frog becomes destroyed. Everyone is disappointed, then Yuka tries to laugh a little. Himekawa, Kanzaki and Furuichi angrily tell her not to laugh at them. Yuka is shocked at their scolding in unison as Himekawa tells her how great Crazy Frog was. Natsume coolly calms everyone down, pointing out how everyone should be surprised at how good their enemies are rather than attacking Yuka. Chiaki agrees and points that they're merely back to where they started, claiming that Nene could've done worse by trampling on themselves. Furuichi agrees with her while Nene is offended. Leading Satura, Yolda and the rest of their soldiers and carrying En, Izabella scolds Yuka and vows for revenge. She starts to emit traces of Demon aura. At the same moment in Oga's room, Hilda finds the handle of her tea cup breaking off. She sees this as a bad omen and predicts that they only have four, or rather three days left. Feeling lonely after reading many volumes of Gohan-kun, she decides that she needs to return to Beelzebub. Meanwhile, on top of a mountain near Mapputatsu, Oga yells at Saotome for chasing after him to the mountains. Oga scolds him for being a leisure man, to which he calmly claims that he has many things to teach him. It is revealed that Saotome trapped Oga and is now sitting on his back taking a smoke with Beelzebub on Oga's head. Oga denies being able to learn anything from him as he already has a teacher, but Saotome claims he was the one who asked him to do this. Oga then scolds him for taking a smoke break and sitting on him, to which Saotome defends himself, claiming he tried to run away anyways. Finally, Oga promises not to run away anymore, to which Saotome trusts him and stands up, annoyed at Oga's noisiness. Immediately, Oga runs off, waving a rude (censored) gesture at Saotome and telling him to keep smoking for the rest of his life. Saotome is annoyed at him as he plans his escape. He climbs a large boulder and performs the technique Kunieda's grandfather taught him: Nadeshiko. The boulder splits in half and Saotome is fascinated. Oga then proceeds to climb up a cliff behind the boulder while Saotome is distracted, only to lose his grip and fall into the crevasse Saotome made with Nadeshiko, which split the entire cliff in half. Saotome pities Oga for thinking his technique is enough to escape him. Later, Oga is lying flat next to Beelzebub, worn out from trying to escape Saotome, whom is standing next to them. Saotome offers again to teach him, to which Oga again refuses and tells him to eat poo. Saotome accepts how important Oga thinks his own pride is for refusing his teachings, but points that he's apparently the only one left who thinks that. Proving this, Beelzebub crawls up and kneels to Saotome. Oga is surprised at Beelzebub giving in to Saotome, to which Saotome asks Beelzebub if he wants to get stronger. With a firm "Da", Saotome laughs at how he thinks Beelzebub is wiser than Oga himself. He tells Oga that the two of them need to grow up and asks if he knew this already. He tells Oga to cast away his pride, to which Oga finally pats Beelzebub on the head and complies. Oga then promises not to cast his own pride away and to become stronger than him. He thanks Saotome for teaching him with Beelzebub giving another firm "Da". Saotome smiles and tells him to bring it on. Characters in order of appearance #Yolda (game) #Yuka Hanazawa (game) #Tatsuya Himekawa (game) #Takayuki Furuichi (game) #Hajime Kanzaki (game) #Nene Ōmori (game) #Chiaki Tanimura (game) #Lamia (game) #Izabella (game) #En (game) #Shintarō Natsume #Satura (game) #Hilda #Tatsumi Oga #Zenjūrō Saotome #Beelzebub IV Navigation Category:Chapters